


Two Heads Are Better Than One When They Get Along

by I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomfist, Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall, Reaper - Freeform, Seriously these two just can't get along can they, Talon - Freeform, Tension in the Talon Team, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies
Summary: Reaper and Doomfist may be working together, but that doesn't mean that they have to get along.





	Two Heads Are Better Than One When They Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> Me for the past two days: "Eh, I'm never gonna go for DoomReaper.
> 
> Me, one minute after seeing http://peachdeluxe.tumblr.com/post/162709625173/new-otp-new-otp-i-see-them-butting-heads-a-lot : "DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL THEY WORK SO WELL TOGETHER WHY DID I NOT SEE IT BEFORE?
> 
> So long story short I sorta ship them now.

It had been driving him up the God-damned wall. Ever since Doomfist had arrived on Talon's doorstep after escaping his prison, they'd been butting heads like territorial rams. And the most infuriating part? Reaper seemed to be the only one getting irritated by it. While his mask hid the glares and eye rolls, such expressions translated into his body language well enough.

Akande? He barely reacted whenever they had their usually brief exchanges. At most, he would get this infuriating smirk or cross his arms. Not in a way that implied defensiveness, just a casual movement that seemed to be for comfort. And it was getting on Reaper's nerves.

While they both worked well enough together on missions (if with a few... _hiccups_ ), it was mostly minor things that they seemed to squabble over. Who assigned how many agents to what job, who was higher ranking in an organization lacking a solid system on such matters to begin with, who relayed the orders they received from command, et cetera.

Now, Reaper was a patient man. He'd had to deal with insubordination before, but he was used to being able to simply intimidate the one acting out. Or pull rank on them. Sombra had been similar, but she seemed to know not to push. Doomfist, however, was one of those people that you simply couldn't intimidate. Not to mention how one can't pull rank on a person who has very little regard for such a thing in the first place.

Needless to say, tension between them was building up, and most of it was on Reaper's side. He'd only rarely seen any signs of Akande actually being bothered by their arguing (though it was hard to tell when someone's resting face is a permanent scowl). Sometimes his lips would flicker down just a fraction, or his brow would lower. Even his tone would gain a slightly impatient note to its usually steady timbre.

Such was not the case during their most recent spat. No, this time the not-so-gentle giant was standing with a hand resting on one hip casually and had one of his rare smiles on. It wasn't anything large, just the smallest upturn to his lips as he spoke. This time, the contention was about their most recent mission, in which they'd argued under fire over who would retrieve their objective and who would stay as a distraction.

In the end, Reaper had been the one to wraith past a multitude of guards to retrieve the weapon they'd been guarding, but the disorder in their ranks was getting to him. And thus was their present state, with himself drawn to his full height with tightly crossed arms, and Doomfist clearly not taking him seriously whatsoever.

"You don't call the shots around here, _I_ do." His distorted snarl was as deep and rough as he could muster, but it seemed all for naught. Ogundimu was as calm as ever, still with that damn smirk and a tilted head.

"Hmph, know your place, little man." _Little_. The tone Doomfist used wasn't even anything particularly forceful. It was more like the way someone would talk to a kitten that was trying to seem intimidating, and it was infuriating.

' _Little._ '

"It's a higher place than yours," he snipped back. Not that he was completely sure. Again, Talon wasn't nearly as organized as one might think. But in terms of experience, there was no doubt about who the senior was.

"Really? Because you seem to have fallen quite a ways, commander." Rage exploded in Reaper's stomach at that, and the metal claws tipping each finger sank into his flesh with no sign of causing pain. Akande's eyes flickered to the movements, and he seemed to notice that he'd struck a nerve. However, there was no apology as he silently waited for a response.

A response that Reaper was having difficulty formulating. The disadvantage to being Doomfist's senior was that he'd both achieved more accomplishments and made more mistakes than the younger man, which made the _"Who messed up the most"_ game an uphill battle for himself. He couldn't even use Ogundimu's defeat at the hands of Winston, given what had happened at Gibralter.

So here he was in a box. There was no response that he could think off quickly that would top a bomb shell like the one Akande had just dropped (his bigger question was _how_ the larger man even knew about that), and running away felt like defeat. And Akande seemed to know it. He was smirking again and watching him with mocking expectation that didn't seem likely to go away any time soon.

"I suggest you pick your battles more wisely, Reaper. It would serve you well." With that, Doomfist began to walk away, only pausing as the smaller man whipped around with a growl.

"Rich coming from the one who fought three Overwatch agents alone." Silence hung by a thread for a few precious moments, snapped free and shattering with a light 'hmph' from Akande as he resumed his trek away.

"Rich coming from the one who has yet to win against Overwatch since they reformed."

...God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as ship-y as I originally intended it to, but I couldn't really make it work given the current state of their, uh, 'relationship' at the moment. I might make a follow-up piece if anyone wants one that actually gets to them being less angry and more affectionate, but that may take a while.
> 
> Anyways, as for Akande knowing that Reaper is Gabriel? Well, for one, we already know the dude is extremely observant. It doesn't take a lot of deduction to figure out that the dual-wielding shotgun supersoldier with an edgy side is the dual-wielding shotgun edgelord mercenary that has THE EXACT SAME BODY TYPE AND HEIGHT AS GABRIEL REYES. Seriously, the guy isn't even TRYING.


End file.
